Left Hand Chaos
by le.clarius
Summary: Ludwig menemukan Gilbert bersatu dengan dirinya, menjadi suara di pikirannya. Tetapi kakaknya terus saja menganggunya sepanjang hari. Dan tangan kirinya telah dirampas Gilbert. Sekuel "Einheit". RnR Please!


**LEFT HAND CHAOS**

Disclaimer: Kalau saya yang punya Hetalia pasti saya fic ini udah jadi anime

Warning: OOC, humor gak ngena (saya gak bakat di humor DX), aneh, abal, gak jelas… dan human names used.

Sekuel dari "Einheit". Yah, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat kelanjutannya. Meski genrenya benar-benar berbeda… -_-"

Terima kasih buat Shiina Rika-san, satu-satunya yang udah ngereview Einheit. Dan ini kelanjutannya.

* * *

Ludwig terbangun di pagi hari saat cahaya matahari mengenai wajahnya. Mata biru terbuka dan ia memaksa tubuhnya bangkit. Diingatnya lagi kejadian kemarin. Para negara banyak yang meneleponnya dan mengucapkan salam turut berduka cita karena Prussia yang menghilang. Sementara suara Prussia di pikirannya lebih banyak diam. Saat ia mengatakan kalau Prussia menyatu dengannya, menjadi suara di pikirannya, negara yang lain hanya tertawa dan menyuruhnya istirahat. Bahkan Feliciano yang biasanya selalu mendengarkannya juga hanya menyarankan untuk beristirahat.

Sekarang Ludwig mulai meragukan hal itu. Apa benar Gilbert menyatu dengannya? Suara itu… apa hanya imajinasinya saja? Apa hanya mimpi? Semuanya memang terdengar tidak mungkin.

Ia menghela nafas. Entah sejak kapan kepalanya jadi terasa lebih berat. Ludwig beralih ke dapur dan mengaduk-aduk cairan hitam di cangkirnya. Ia membawa cangkirnya ke mulut dan meminum kopinya.

_Guten morgen, West~_

Ludwig tersentak, terkejut dengan suara di pikirannya. Kopinya tersembur keluar.

Tunggu. Suara itu bergema di pikirannya. Gilbert. Berarti ini bukan mimpi.

_Bukan, kleiner Bruder. Ini bukan mimpi.__Kesesesese~_

Oh, sial. Gilbert memang benar-benar menyatu dengannya. Ini memang bukan mimpi. Tetapi mimpi buruk! Ludwig yakin, ini benar-benar mimpi buruk. Sementara di pikirannya, Gilbert terlihat menyeringai lebar seperti merencanakan sesuatu. Dia tak tahu akan seberapa buruk jadinya hari ini.

_Kau sangat beruntung Bruder, karena bisa menyatu denganku yang awesome._

"Argh!" Dahi Ludwig bertemu dengan telapak tangannya. Ia menghela nafas. "Gilbert, jangan sampai kau mengacaukan rapat dengan bosku hari ini."

Ancaman yang tidak berguna bagi Prussia yang awesome.

* * *

Ludwig dengan serius mendengarkan semua perkataan yang meluncur dari bibir bosnya. Tangannya sesekali menari di atas kertas, mencatat hal-hal yang dianggapnya penting.

"Jadi alihkan 5% dari pajak untuk memperbaiki jalan desa di bagian barat…"

_Oahm… Aku bosan, West. Tak ada gunanya rapat seperti ini._

Ludwig tak merespon suara Gilbert, berharap kakaknya akan berhenti mengganggunya.

_Weest~__!_

Suara itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Ludwig mengerahkan pertahanan terkuatnya untuk tidak memperhatikan Gilbert.

_West!! Jangan mengacuhkan aku seperti itu!_

Suaranya bertambah keras. Dan tiba-tiba tangan kirinya memegang erat tangan kanan Ludwig yang sibuk mencatat perkataan bosnya. Tulisannya tercoret sepajang halaman buku catatan. Ludwig terperanjat saat kehilangan kontrolnya lagi. Ia melawan tangan kiri dan mencoba melepaskan genggamannya sekuat tenaga. Setelah pergulatan sengit yang berakhir bekas genggaman berwarna merah di pergelangan tangan kanannya, akhirnya Ludwig bisa merebut kembali tangan kirinya dari kekuasaan Gilbert.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Bruder!" desah Ludwig jengkel.

_Tch!__ Scheiße!_

"Ludwig?" panggil bosnya tiba-tiba. Ludwig mengalihkan wajahnya dengan cepat, tak menduga panggilan bosnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya bosnya.

"Ti-tidak, pak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Ludwig menggeleng cepat, meyakinkan pemimpinnya. Warna di pipinya hampir berubah.

_Hahahahaha!!__ Kau harus lihat wajahmu tadi, West!_

Tawa Gilbert di kepalanya meledak. Ludwig mencoba memperkuat pertahanannya melawan suara Gilbert. Tetapi suara tawanya di benak Ludwig sangat keras. Terlalu keras. Ludwig hampir mencapai batas kesabarannya.

"Diam, Gilbert!!" teriaknya tanpa sadar.

Bosnya terlihat terkejut dengan kelakuan Ludwig. Ia menatap anak buahnya dengan pandangan aneh. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Ludwig, hari ini kau sangat aneh. Dan bukankah kakakmu sudah menghilang kemarin?" tanya bosnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku," jawab Ludwig. Warna merah di pipinya benar-benar terlihat jelas.

_Apa katanya__!? Prussia yang awesome tidak akan menghilang begitu saja!_

"Mungkin ini terdengar sulit sulit dipercaya, tetapi sepertinya Prussia menyatu denganku," lanjut Ludwig.

Bosnya memandangi Ludwig dengan tatapan heran. Dahinya yang sudah berkeriput dimakan usia terlihat semakin keriput saat ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Ludwig?" tanya bosnya.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak yakin. Tetapi suaranya terus bergema di pikiranku dan terkadang dia seperti bisa mengontrol tangan kiriku." Ludwig memasang wajah serius.

Tatapan di wajah bosnya berganti dengan tatapan tanya. Sudut-sudut bibir bosnya berkedut sebelum akhirnya orang tua itu melepaskan tawa.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak membayangkannya, Ludwig," ujarnya setelah tawanya reda. Ia menghela nafas. "Sekarang pergilah pulang. Istirahatlah."

"Tapi itu benar!" protes Ludwig. "Aku tidak bohong! Dia membuatku gila!"

"Ya, ya, Ludwig. Sekarang pulanglah. Kau membutuhkannya." Bos Ludwig melambaikan salah satu tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk keluar ruangan.

Ludwig mengangguk lemah sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Ia sudah berkelakuan yang tidak pantas di depan pemimpinnya. Pengalaman yang benar-benar memalukan. Dan ini semua gara-gara Gilbert.

_Jangan __menyalahkanku, West. Akui saja__ kalau k__au tidak bisa menahan dirimu dengan semua ke-awesome-anku._

Dan Ludwig hanya bisa mengusapkan telapak tangan ke wajahnya. Ingin sekali ia memukul muka Gilbert yang muncul di pikirannya. Mein Gott…

* * *

Begitu sampai di rumah, Ludwig melakukan persis seperti saran bosnya. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan tertidur pulas. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat lelah.

Tidur terbukti sebagai jalan terbaik menghindari semua kegilaan yang mungkin disebabkan Gilbert di otaknya. Ludwig tak ingin bangun. Tetapi tubuhnya kembali sadar setelah beberapa jam yang sungguh menyenangkan di atas ranjang.

Ia merasakan posisi tubuhnya sedikit kurang nyaman. Ludwig bangkit. Tangan kirinya masih berada di atas kepala? Dan apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang terasa lembut yang dipegang tangan kirinya di atas kepala.

"Cip, cip"

"Hmm… " Ludwig mendongak sejenak. Kemudian terkejut. "GILBIRD!??"

Burung kecil itu tersentak oleh teriakan Ludwig. Ia segera turun dari atas kepalanya dan mendarat mulus di atas ranjang, terlihat sedikit takut.

"Argh!" Ludwig mengerang kesal. Ini pasti ulah Gilbert saat ia sedang tidur.

_Argh! West! Kau menganggu saja. Aku masih mau tidur._

Ludwig bisa mendengar suara dengkuran Gilbert di dalam pikirannya.

* * *

_Aku heran mengapa kau bisa meng__habiskan berjam-jam dengan buku-buku tebal itu._

Ludwig bisa membayangkan Gilbert menghela nafasnya.

"Hmm…" Ludwig hanya merespon dengan desahan. Tidak mungkin ada yang percaya kalau ia mengatakan Gilbert menyatu dengannya.

_Tentu saja. Karena mereka semua benar-benar tidak awesome._

Ludwig menghela nafas. Ia membalik halaman bukunya. Tetapi Gilbert di pikirannya terus saja memecah konsentrasi yang telah susah-susah dibangunnya.

_Oi, West__!__ Ayo lakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan._

Ini satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengalihkan dirinya dari Gilbert. Tetapi tampaknya tak ada tanda-tanda Gilbert akan menyerah.

_Aku bisa mati bosan kalau kau terus seperti itu._

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku harus malu di depan bosku," balas Ludwig.

_Jadi kau ingin aku menghilang saja!? Ha! Sudah kuduga. __Aku memang terlalu awesome__ sampai membuatmu kewalahan_.

Sekali lagi dahi bertemu dengan telapak tangan Ludwig. Saat Gilbert terpisah dengannya saja sudah membuatnya gila dengan semua kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya. Sekarang Gilbert berada di dalam pikirannya, mengganggu setiap waktu. Ia tak tahu mana yang lebih buruk.

"Gilbert," panggil Ludwig.

_Ya, West?_

Nada suara Gilbert jelas menunjukkan kebosanan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengendalikan tangan kiriku?" tanya Ludwig. Itu pertanyaan yang sudah menganggunya sejak kemarin.

_Ya, tentu saja karena aku awesome. Tetapi bagian yang tidak awesome, aku hanya bisa mengendalikan tangan kirimu saja__.__ Sebenarnya agak sulit karena kontrol alam sadarmu lebih kuat. Tetapi aku, Prussia yang awesome tentu saja berhasil melakukannya! Dan dengan segera aku akan bisa mengendalikan lebih banyak bagian tubuhmu! Kesesesesese~_

Ludwig tak tahu sejak kapan Gilbert bisa mengerti hal-hal seperti itu. Mulutnya terbuka, sedikit terperangah mendengar perkataan Gilbert. Kalau ia bisa memilih, lebih baik ia tak kehilangan kontrol dirinya lagi. Ia tak ingin mengalami pengalaman yang memalukan lagi.

Sementara tawa maniak Gilbert menggema di pikirannya, Ludwig masih bisa mendengar ketukan di pintunya. Ia berdiri dan menuju pintu. Ludwig membuka pintu dan menatap tamunya dengan pandangan bertanya. Roderich berdiri di depan pintu. Ia bisa melihat perasaan khawatir, heran, dan terganggu dari wajah tamunya.

_Oh, Roddy datang berkunjung~_

"Err.. Ada apa, Roderich?" tanya Ludwig. Tidak biasanya Roderich datang berkunjung sejak usainya Perang Dunia II.

"Ludwig, ada apa denganmu? Aku mendengarmu berbicara sendiri tadi pagi. Aku mulai khawatir karena kau menyebut-nyebut Gilbert. Dia sudah menghilang,'kan?" tanya Roderich.

Ludwig menghela nafasnya. Ia melebarkan pintunya. "Masuklah, Roderich."

Roderich mengangguk. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di salah satu kursi ruang tamu Ludwig. Ludwig menghilang sejenak ke dapur sebelum akhirnya datang membawa sebuah nampan dengan dua cangkir teh. Ia meletakkan salah satu cangkir di depan Roderich dan yang lain di depannya sendiri. Ludwig duduk di sisi lain meja, menghadap langsung tamunya.

"Jadi?" tanya Roderich.

Ludwig menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kali sebelum mengulangi penjelasan pada Roderich. Ia sudah mencoba menjelaskan ke entah berapa orang, dan tak satupun yang percaya padanya. Tidak juga bosnya.

"Ini memang sulit dipercaya, tetapi Prussia sepertinya memang menyatu denganku," ujar Ludwig. "Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang percaya apa yang kukatakan."

Roderich mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Sepertinya memang terdengar tidak mungkin. Tetapi melihat keadaan Jerman sekarang, ada kemungkinan hal itu terjadi."

Ludwig terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-kata Roderich. Apa Roderich benar-benar percaya pada perkataannya? Kalau benar, maka Roderich akan memecahkan rekor sebagai orang pertama yang benar-benar mendengarkan dirinya.

"Atau mungkin kau hanya berimajinasi saja, Ludwig…"

Tidak. Dia tidak percaya padanya. Ludwig menghela nafas. Ia seharusnya sudah tahu hal itu. Tidak seorangpun yang mau mendengarkannya.

"Kau harus menerima kenyataannya. Gilbert sudah menghilang, Ludwig," lanjut Roderich.

_Apa dia bilang?! __Aku terlalu awesome untuk menghilang!_

Tiba-tiba tangan kirinya menyambar cangkir teh di hadapannya dan melemparkan isinya ke muka Roderich. Ludwig terperangah sejenak. Terjadi lagi…

Roderich terkejut. Mukanya memerah. Ludwig bisa melihatnya ia menahan kemarahannya.

"Untuk apa itu!?"

"Maaf! Sungguh, Roderich. Itu Gilbert. Dia mengendalikan tangan kiriku!" Ludwig mencoba mempertahankan dirinya.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang saja. Terima kasih untuk tehnya!"

Roderich segera beranjak dan keluar dari rumah Ludwig. Satu menit kemudian, nada-nada khas Chopin terdengar keras dari rumah Roderich. Di kepala Ludwig, Gilbert tertawa keras dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang Roderich yang tak bisa melihat ke-awesome-annya. Sekali lagi Ludwig hanya bisa mengusapkan telapak tangan ke wajahnya.

Ludwig menghela nafas panjang. Ia segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Hari ini benar-benar berat untuknya. Dan Gilbert tak membantunya. Ia hanya membuat segalanya lebih buruk. Tidak. Semua kekacauan ini gara-gara Gilbert!

Kalau boleh memilih, ia ingin Gilbert punya tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menerima hal seperti ini setiap hari. Ia juga butuh waktunya sendiri. Ludwig benar-benar tidak bisa tahan dengan semua ulahnya. Dan ini mungkin saja berlangsung selama masa hidupnya. Rasanya ia hampir putus asa. Titik air mata kecil terbentuk di pelupuk matanya.

Tidak! Ia tidak boleh menangis. Ludwig menutup erat matanya, mencoba menguatkan dirinya.

_West?_

"Hmm…" desah Ludwig. Suara kakaknya terdengar khawatir.

_Kau tak apa-apa? Aku tak tahu kalau kau merasakan hal seperti itu._

"Tidak apa-apa, Bruder," jawabnya singkat.

…_maaf._

Tunggu. Kakaknya meminta maaf. Ludwig membuka matanya kembali.

_Kau benar-benar ingin aku me__nghilang saja?_

"Bukan, Bruder! Bukan seperti itu! Hanya saja…"

_Tidak apa-apa, kleiner bruder._

"Aku tidak ingin kau menghilang!" seru Ludwig. "Kau boleh memakai tangan kiriku. Hanya saja, tolong. Kumohon jangan menghancurkan hariku seperti ini lagi. Bitte…"

Ludwig bisa merasakan Gilbert tersenyum di pikirannya.

_Baiklah, kleiner bruder. Aku berjanji._

Tangan kirinya bergerak sendiri lagi. Tanpa diduga, tangan itu membelai lembut rambutnya.

Ludwig tersenyum kecil. "Danke, Bruder…"

_Tidak apa-apa, West. Mulai sekarang aku akan membantumu, jadi kau tidak selalu menghabiskan harimu dengan buku-buku membosankan itu. Hahahaha. Aku memang awesome!_

Oh, tidak. Ludwig menghela nafas. Tampaknya ia yang harus membiasakan dirinya. Gilbert akan selalu jadi Gilbert.

((owari))

_Rambling gapen_

Oh, sumpah! Saya hampir gak punya sense humor yang bagus! DX Payah! -_-"

Weird story… Benar-benar spontan (uhuy!) mampirnya…

Tapi review akan sangat dihargai~

-gK


End file.
